


Buggy's Deliveryman Luffy

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Challenge Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: What if Buggy started his "Delivery" in the past? Please read the bolded words for challenge story details.





	Buggy's Deliveryman Luffy

**Got this idea a little while ago while thinking of new ideas to work with for future stories and/or challenges, particularly the introduction of the Wild Geese from Hellsing Ultimate, from the action and music to the in-universe description and quotes by other characters. I figured if Luffy could become a Marine or Revolutionary as much as a Pirate, why couldn't he also be a Mercenary? Granted, there's Germa 66, but I think they're in a class of their own, which was when I thought about another mercenary organization that, while founded in canon after the Battle of Marineford, could probably have been founded earlier if the head honcho thought things and developed himself differently in the past of One Piece. Hence, this AU was born concerning Buggy as much as Luffy.**

**No unnecessary bashing: seeing characters grow up and show hidden strengths is all good until it looks like the writer is purposefully making the character in question look like an unlikable nuisance at best and a complete villain at worst. Trust me, it's best to show both the positives and negatives of those in a story. And since this is an AU, I'm working forward to some people growing up differently, especially in a positive manner.**

**No slash: I try not to judge people who have different "bonding" preferences compared to mine, but I really don't think that characters that weren't listed as canonically yaoi in nature should be depicted as such. Not that I like gender bending much either.**

**Keep the content at a controlled level: meaning that it's probably best to be mindful of which direction the story/stories will go. I like straight lemons as much as the next fellow, but, given how things all are iffy on certain websites like FFN, it would probably be wise to just walk first before jumping.**

**Don't shy away from asking me for advice or beta reading: however, I won't dictate your execution as it should ultimately be your decision. I'm doing fine with it so far with digemsmack over his Fairy Tail story which I gave my patronage for, Ascension of the Second Apocalypse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[BDL]**

**Buggy's Deliveryman Luffy**

**[BDL]**

Buggy's time as a Roger Pirate wasn't always easy, but it was no less memorable. After an early attempt to strike out independently costed him his ability to swim and almost his life, Buggy realized the folly of placing his own self-interest before the betterment of his crew and that he wasn't ready to be a captain yet. Recognizing that both good tactics and physical strengths were important parts of winning a fight, he elected to train with his rival cabin boy, Shanks, under their captain to improve himself as a fighter as well as a crewmember. It required great effort as well as experience to pain, but, by the end of the Roger Pirates' voyages, Buggy thought of himself as a clever and strong young man with Gol D. Roger himself confirming it.

However, by the time Buggy was thinking of making his own crew, he got word of Roger's execution by the World Government, and, alongside Shanks, had the heart-breaking experience of seeing his last moments with their own eyes. While Roger's last words about his hidden treasure were as much a victory over the Government as they were an inspiration to other pirates, Buggy thought over his pirating career after the execution, especially when Shanks offered for them to work together. While piracy was an adventurous and profitable choice of occupation in the best of times, he knew that going against the Government was not without it's consequences, and, considering the Marines were so focused on Roger and his first mate, Silvers Rayleigh, to the point that Buggy and Shanks weren't given bounties, he decided to part ways with his old rival on good terms and find a new path of his own without stepping on the Navy's toes. With his days as a pirate turning into a fond memory of the past, Buggy began a new of life of his own as a mercenary and performer, using his training and clownlike appearance to aid his evolving business step by step as he and his growing company that came to be called Buggy's Delivery associated themselves with an effective reputation throughout the Four Blue Seas as entertaining performers in the more peaceful times and places as well as law-abiding soldiers for hire otherwise.

Nonetheless, as profitable as Buggy's Delivery came to be, it was not without challenges, whether it be from competitors in other mercenary outfits such as the North Blue Sea's Germa 66, Government cronies who demanded a fine for using a Jolly Roger, Marines who were distrusting at best and jealous at worst, and/or, of course, untrustworthy employees. In addition, on the personal level, Buggy found himself in a tight position during the controversy regarding the Navy's hunt for Roger's supposed blood legacy. While he had wanted to see if he could help whoever Roger was close to in the South Blue, he wasn't exactly optimistic about his chances in his company's infancy, and, with a regretful heart, held himself back. When no word came out about a child of Roger existing, he found some measure of comfort in the belief that the Marines were wrong and that he didn't have to get involved at all.

Twelve years passed after Roger's execution, and Buggy as well as the crew aboard his premier ship, the Big Top, found themselves docking at a sizable village outside the Goa Kingdom of Dawn Island in the East Blue. While it wasn't exactly as prosperous as the Kingdom itself was, Buggy definitely wasn't in the mood for the Goa nobles' arrogant behaviors any more than their docking fees, which led to him and his crew making port at the aforementioned village, where Buggy recognized a certain Jolly Roger with a smirk. Having his men handle things on the Big Top and dock, Buggy walked through the village until arriving at the local bar hearing a ruckus from within just as when a smug looking man he recognized from a local bounty poster popped out with some fellow ruffians. Interested in nabbing a quick reward, Buggy called out to him.

"Hey, are you Higuma? The mountain bandit worth eight million Bellies?"

The moron's self-assured smirk didn't escape him. "Of course, I am, red nose. Would you like to be my fifty-seventh kill?"

Buggy's grin suddenly became murderous which even put Higuma on edge. "Congratulations, dumbass, you are on my beat-up list, now. It was then that he used his Chop-Chop Fruit's power to his advantage by dividing his body into numerous parts to surround and attack the head bandit. **"Chop-Chop Festival!"** He exclaimed.

By the time he was done, Higuma was unconscious and the rest of his gang ran like the cowards they were. While Buggy was debating of taking Higuma away to get his bounty from the local officials or staying put for the moment to see if his old friend was here, a loud scream came from the bar. On the defensive, Buggy quickly entered the bar to see Shanks and his crew, the Red Hair Pirates, as well as the local barmaid looking over a bandaged seven-year-old boy.

"Do I dare ask?" He deadpanned to Shanks who quickly got shocked at the surprise newcomer before turning around to see who it was.

"Buggy!" He exclaimed with cheer before pulling him into a hug. "It's been so long!"

Buggy didn't hesitate in hitting him to get out of the embrace. "Don't do that, stupid!" His facial expression then turned into one of familiarity as he ruffled Shanks' hair. "Still, it's nice to see you, even if you're still a kid at heart."

"Hey!" Shanks protested indignantly.

"Who's the clown, Shanks?" The nearby kid asked, although not with much enthusiasm one might expect from someone his age.

Shanks then took the opportunity for introductions between Buggy and Monkey D. Luffy, who, after the former showed the differences between Shanks and the defeated Higuma's values as wanted criminals as well as the uses of having a Devil Fruit, had a much more positive outlook than what he had before. In addition, after explaining the appeals of the mercenary lifestyle, Luffy, while still respectful to Shanks, was beginning to waver between one day becoming a pirate or a mercenary. It did, after all, sound like a good mix between what he wanted to be as well as what his grandfather wanted him to be. Either way, Buggy wasn't opposed from keeping an eye on him to found out how far he'd go.

**[BDL]**

**Hope this was interesting enough to any potential takers. Considering there are a few Marine Luffy stories, it doesn't sound too unlikely to me that Luffy wouldn't be attracted to the mercenary occupation since it's basically a combination between the work efforts of a professional military at least and the independence that made Luffy admire pirates at most. Of course, there may be some differences to the story and Luffy himself, given the arcs that depicted canonical Luffy going against the Marines and World Government and the points Tallictr on FFN made to me when we discussed about this by personal message about Luffy growing up no less charming in his unique way, but much more subtle, cautious, and craftier, especially if there's a way for Buggy's Delivery to recruit the East Blue Straw Hats at least before the canonical East Blue Saga from Buggy and his mercenaries defending Cozia from Germa 66 the same year Sanji left his home kingdom to acquainting himself with Zoro in a way that mirrors their "prototype relationship" among other events, but I left it open to interpretation because, as a challenge story, I want to see how other, respectable fanfiction writers take it up imagine it for themselves. I also made that tidbit about the Jolly Roger because until we get a rationale for how entire kingdoms from the Vinsmokes' to Dalton's can use them and apparently not be called pirates, we have to make do with what our guts tell us, as I'm sure many of you can agree.**

**Admittedly, my imagination can be a bit conflicting when it comes to a large series like One Piece, which is why I make these challenge stories, but someday I will make long-length stories about One Piece, Fairy Tail, Code Geass, and Dragon Ball to start, just not now. I know it's a lot, but please, respect my modus operandi. I've got enough on my plate as is without people online commenting on what a "pathetic person" I am or how "flawed" my writing is, as I'm sure some harsh critics can attest to. See you all later, I guess.**  


End file.
